


treasure

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clingy Taeyong, Dragon Hybrids, Dragon Taeyong, Fluff, Human Johnny, Hybrids, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Possessive Behavior, but it's soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: Dragons are known for hoarding treasure and being very protective of their keepsakes, and Taeyong is no different.





	treasure

“You’re possessive,” Johnny whispers. There’s no bite to the words, not an accusation by any means, but it still startles Taeyong out of his early morning peace.

He lifts his head from where he’s resting on Johnny’s chest and looks up to meet his boyfriend’s glimmering eyes. He finds him smiling, plush lips turned up at the corners, and he smiles back. “Am I?”

“You are,” Johnny replies with a chuckle. He brings one hand up from where it’s been stroking Taeyong’s back to instead brush through his hair, still fluffy and mussed from tossing and turning in bed all night. The little dragon trills softly at the touch, and Johnny coos at him in return, fingers brushing over one of his small, bumpy horns, “You’re _very_ possessive.”

“I didn’t realize,” Taeyong purrs, tipping his head back and leaning up to nuzzle Johnny’s palm. He smiles when the human cups his cheek and leans into the solid warmth of his hand, savouring the almost ticklish feeling of his thumb tracing the patch of smooth scales coloring his cheek.

“Oh, really?” Johnny hums. “So you didn’t realize when you were glaring at that girl talking to me last night? You looked downright venomous.”

The memory of that flirty rabbit in the restaurant makes Taeyong purse his lips. They’d gone on a date the night before to celebrate their one year anniversary, and this cute little waitress bunny decided to butt in halfway through, chattering to Johnny like they were old friends and giggling at everything he said. Of _course_ Taeyong would glare at her.

He huffs, turning to kiss Johnny’s palm. “Well, I am venomous,” he mutters into his boyfriend’s smooth skin. “She’s lucky I didn’t bite her.”

Johnny barks a low laugh, his chest rumbling under Taeyong’s delicate hands. “Such a vicious widdle lizard,” he teases in a baby-talk voice and gently pinches Taeyong’s soft cheek.

The dragon hybrid growls playfully before ducking his head from the assaulting hand. He shimmies up higher on Johnny’s body and buries his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, grumbling and growling the whole time, and Johnny just hugs him tight with another laugh.

It’s so warm like this, Taeyong feels like he might melt. He’s surrounded by warmth, soaking up all the warmth radiating from the broad man below him and basking in the golden morning sunlight pouring in through the window, washing over his bare back and dousing him in its heat. It feels wonderful for his muscles, soothing the soreness that still lingers from the pleasurable strain Johnny put his body through last night. 

Before long, he finds himself beginning to doze off again, his relaxed mind barely registering anything except the cosiness of the whole situation and Johnny’s fingers tracing the patterns of scales littering his slender back and hips.

He’s nearly there, consciousness just starting to leave his exhausted mind, when Johnny speaks up again, startling him out of his drowsy daze, “Why _are_ you so clingy though?”

“What?” Taeyong croaks sleepily, leaning back to blink slowly at his boyfriend’s curious face.

“Why’re you clingy?” Johnny repeats with a little smile, lifting his hand to cup Taeyong’s cheek again, a gentle gesture the dragon appreciates greatly as it takes away some of the strain of keeping his head up. “I mean, you know I only have eyes for you, don’t you, baby?”

The term of endearment makes Taeyong purr. He nods his head as much as he can with his face squished against Johnny’s palm and mumbles back, “I know, I just don’t like people touching my treasure.”

At that, Johnny’s cheeks color a soft shade of red, and he smiles wider, eyes lighting up. “Treasure?” he asks quietly, and Taeyong sees his eyes dart to the side for a moment, no doubt to the bunch of little knick-knacks and shiny things Taeyong’s been collecting on a shelf of their bookcase since before they got together. 

“Not that treasure,” Taeyong mumbles, drawing Johnny’s attention back to him. Once their eyes meet again, he brings both hands up to hold Johnny’s face and lets himself fall forward, smushing their lips together in a clumsy but loving kiss. 

It lasts for just a few seconds, but they both savour it like it’s the best thing they’ve ever felt, because it is.

Taeyong leans back first, and he smiles drowsily at Johnny, pressing one finger to the older man’s soft, petal pink lips. “This treasure,” he whispers, trailing his finger down from Johnny’s mouth until he reaches his chest. He splays his hand out on Johnny’s pec, right over his heart, and goes on softly, “My greatest treasure of all.”

He doesn’t even have time to register it when Johnny suddenly flips them over and captures his mouth in another warm kiss. He squeaks when his back hits the bed so suddenly and then giggles against Johnny’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips as he reciprocates the kiss happily.

He can practically feel the emotions behind the kiss, Johnny’s love is so strong and genuine and raw like nothing he’s ever felt before. It’s the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted, the warmest thing to ever cross his tongue, and he can’t get enough, mewling eagerly into the kiss when Johnny licks into his mouth.

Johnny breaks the kiss, but his lips never once leave Taeyong’s skin, trailing kisses down along his jawline until he reaches his neck. He mouths at one of the bruises he left there the night before, and Taeyong’s breath hitches in his throat at the warm and wet kisses, shivering when he feels Johnny’s tongue lave over the hickey.

“I love you, Yong,” the man pants quietly against his skin, hot breath fanning over Taeyong’s neck and making him whine. “I love you so much.”

The gentle words send a heatwave of emotions coursing through Taeyong’s veins, warming him even hotter than the sunlight still coloring their bare bodies and the room. He hugs Johnny that much tighter and whispers a breathy little “I love you too” before grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him up for one more kiss.

Sleep is immediately forgotten, but it’s okay. Taeyong has better things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> just a really quick and soft drabble thing based on a [tweet](https://twitter.com/longerassride/status/1152332206158876672?s=20) i made yesterday!!
> 
> twitter: [longerassride](https://twitter.com/longerassride)  
> cc: [catsbyy](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
